Osama game
by Wizard mistress
Summary: Fairy tail members are having a ridiculous game...


Today, Fairy tail is in great disaster. There's some dark aura surrounding this cheerful guild. In side the guild there's only a little of light fluttering. The tense in the room is increasing since the other members have already left the guild. Until somebody shout.

"Osama game!" There we know that Gray is the one shouting.

"Yay!" There's a loud cheering responding Gray's shout voice.

There we see some of Fairy tail's member are gathering around one of guild's table. They are Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Lisanna, Gajeel and Levy.

"Natsu! Now you explain how we play the game!" Gray said to Natsu with high spirit.

"I'm going to explain it without being told by you anyway, Ice freak." Natsu replied.

"What are you saying?!"Gray shouted with threatening voice.

"Did I sense someone trying to pick a fight?" Erza asked with dark aura luring out of her.

"No Erza, we just having a friendly way get this game going." Gray replied to Erza thrusting his arm around Natsu.

While Natsu just replied aye to her.

"Okay, now we already have 8 numbers in this basket and one is listing king. The king somehow can order all those who drew numbers. For example number 1 give a back message for the king or number 3 slap number 4. Cause.."

"The king's order are absolute!" All of them yelled. Each of the members has his/her own ambition to get the king paper.

"Now, we start the king game!"Gray shouted.

"Ooo!"Replied all the members.

All the members begin to take the paper.

And.. There's a brief silence.

While Natsu and Erza seemed sulking not getting king paper.

"Hehe.. Now I'm the lucky one." Gray chuckled.

"Number 2 (pointing to Natsu) and number 3 (pointing to Gajeel)... get your asses to Laxus and say 'I love you please go out with me.'"

"Are you crazy ,Stripper? We'll get killed and bullied if we say that to that thunder freak." Natsu yelled.

"Yeah! Even Salamander dumb brain can predict it." Gajeel backing him.

"Oo that's the idea my friends. Or have you forgotten that the king's order.."

"Well you shouldn't complaining you're the one explaining the rule in the first place, right?" Levy discuss with the others, the others just nod.

Suddenly there's a dark overcoming aura around Gajeel and Natsu.

"Absolute!" They cried.

Then they gone as Lucy say 'good luck'.

As they back from asking that to Laxus. They had embarrassed faces and blood running out of their eyes after that tormenting action.

"Now, I don't have anything to lose." Natsu shouted.

"Yeah how disgraceful." Gajeel added

"One.. Two.. Osama game!" Everyone picked the papers.

"Hoo it's only a matter of time that my luck surpasses yours." Erza said confidently while the other members sulking against the fact.

"Now, number 2 (pointing to Lisanna) and number 5 (pointing to Natsu) give a kiss on the cheek." Erza said.

Lisanna have a heavy blush on her face as she assume that Natsu get number 5 and remembering her crush on him since childhood.

"R-really?"Lisanna's spirit highly increase.

Suddenly the background changing into pink pattern and romantic atmosphere can be sensed in the air.

"N-Natsu.." Lisanna called him.

"Lisanna..." Natsu replied to her and slowly open his paper while Lisanna have a happy face. And it showed number 3.

Suddenly her happy face disappeared and turned into confusion.

Lisanna feel a small poke behind her and Lucy appeared with number 5 paper. Lisanna feel disappointed. After the incident they continue to play.

Lisanna now all fired up to get the king paper while Lucy on the other side having a deep blush on her face.

"So I think it's alright if the order is a little naughty then."Levy assuming.

"Anyway the king's order is absolute we don't have any problem then." Gajeel backing the fact.

"This is unforgiveable."Lisanna shed tears in her eyes determined in winning next. Erza noticed it. "Usually girls are not really into the penalty game." Erza said but noticed that it can't be helped. Then they continue the game.

"One.. Two... Osama game!" All yelled.

A brief silence occurred in the room. It turns out to be Juvia who gets the king, much to Gray's horror.

"This is a type of emergency!" Gray said as he tried to take off.

"You're not going anywhere!" As Gajeel and Natsu stopping and capturing him. He is being brought back to Juvia whose eyes full of love.

"Now give us your order, king." Natsu said with gleeful tone in his voice as he want to seek revenge of Gray.

"Now Gray-sama no matter what Juvia do you'll not be able to resist." Juvia while blushing said. In the background Gray yelling no.

"Hold on! What're you going to do with me!" Gray yelled.

"It's embarrassing, I can't tell Gray-sama." Juvia replied while blushing madly.

"She's a perv!" Gray yelled.

"Wait a minute Juvia if you just gave your order without say the number it is invalid." Lucy explained.

"Yeah, Lucy is right." Gray sighed in relieve.

"Then.. number 4.." There's a brief silence again.

Gray decided to take off but again captured by Natsu and Gajeel.

After that they arrived at the last round of the king game in Fairy tail. As you can see Gray is tied with ropes so he can't get away and is ordered to accompany Juvia for the rest of the day.

"One.. Two.. Osama game!" All cheered.

Everyone taking the papers. "Yay! It's me finally!" Natsu cheered while the other continue sulking except the other who already get king paper before.

"Now, for my orders.. Number 1-8.. Burn all our cross dressing photos during the race arc you're hiding."

"Nice going Salamander.. It's good for me too." Gajeel cheered.

"That's cruel.." Lisanna sobbed.

"She's right Natsu! You look cute in that weekly socerer magazine." Lucy added. By the way Lucy and Lisanna stored Natsu's photo.

"Yeah!" Said also Levy who stored Gajeel's photo.

Juvia didn't complain like the others although she stored Gray's photo cause she's already get the rest of her day with her beloved Gray-sama. She will let this go as she already satisfied.

"Even you say that I'm cute in the photo, Lucy. I still want to burn those photos." Lighting his fingers with flame.

"Now stop fighting and hand over those photos!"

"No!"Lucy, Lisanna and Levy screamed.

As the game end, Lucy, Lisanna, and Levy cried as their precious treasures are being burned. While Gray shouting help as Juvia lay on his lap and Natsu with Gajeel are burning all the photos.

"If anyone sees this, they'll get the wrong idea." Erza said.

But all of them didn't notice a presence behind them. All this time they're being watch by one and the guild master of Fairy tail. Master Makarov chuckled and continue to drink his beer. "Child these days."


End file.
